Jealousy
by Nataliesweet
Summary: Bonnie is sick of Elena and Meredith bossing her around. She might team up with Caroline to take revenge on Elena. M just in case
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Tonight there was a party at school, pretty much something similar to prom, but a bit less fancy. Elena, Bonnie and Meredith were in Meredith´s room, changing clothes and sharing make up.

-I am sure Stefan is wearing whatever you picked for him, Elena. Calm down.

-You can bet he is. And Bonnie, keep brushing. I was thinking in wearing this little silver hair band that looks like a crown. What do you think?

-It´s beautiful, Elena-Bonnie said with a giggle- Can I put it in your hair?

Elena nodded

-It looks gorgeous. We sure are looking amazing tonight- said Bonnie laughing

- We? You mean I.-Elena raised an eyebrow and looked in the mirror batting her eyes repeatedly.

Bonnie was a bit bothered. Why did Elena get to be in the spotlight all the time while she and Meredith had to constantly live in her shadow? Not that Meredith care anyway, but obviously, it was easier for Mer not to care. She and Elena were at the same level of beauty, in some ways. Both were tall and curvaceous and looked like grown ups while she, on the other hand was very short and petite and looked more like a child that needed a babysitter ASAP.

Bonnie remembered what happened that afternoon after school. Caroline approached her while she was alone and asked her if they could talk.

_-What do you want, Caroline?_

_-There is no need to be so rude to me, you know. We used to be friends. _

_-You used to be friends with Elena too and you tried to sabotage her every time you could. So I don´t really trust you. _

_-Oh, come on, Bonnie. I might haven´t done the best of things, I admit it, but you have to admit that Elena always want everything to be about her. Everything has to be about Queen Elena. When was the last time she took any interest in anything about you? Or Meredith? Or anyone who isn´t her, for that matter..?_

_-Elena might like a little more attention than other people-Bonnie said biting her lower lip- but she has reasons for it. Her parents.._

_-Oh, please, don´t try to use the dead parents' card. My dear aunt died too and I am not acting like a stuck up bitch that needs every guy to love me._

_-I wouldn´t put it that way, Caroline. Anyway, I need to go home to finish my homework and then go pick up my dress. So if you need something, just say it, so I could leave for once._

_Caroline stared at her with her green cat eyes and smiled bitterly-Ok. I know you like Damon.-_

_Bonnie blush furiously and started playing with one of her curls.- I don´t know what you are talking about, Caroline._

_-As if. You can´t fool me. I see how you look at him. And I see how he looks at you. But guess what? He is never going to really like you, not when Princess Elena is there in the picture… perfect Elena who can do no wrong._

_Some tears came from Bonnie´s brown eyes. Caroline put a hand around Bonnie´s small shoulder._

_- Bon, please don´t cry. I just want to help you._

_-How can you help me? You said it yourself; Damon loves Elena, not me._

_-But it doesn´t have to be that way. You should stop being friends with Elena and the other dork. You should hang with me. Well, hang with me and some of MY friends, of course. I am sure you would like them. And you would feel like a part of the group, not like a sidekick._

_- I don´t know, Caroline, Elena has been my friend since a long time. I cannot turn her down just like that._

_- Yes you can. I did that too, remember? Look, Bonnie, I felt exactly like you feel right now. I felt like no one cared about what I had to say and I felt like I could never be fully appreciated because Elena had to be the best in everything. But I got sick of it. Being the second best sucks. Just think about all you could do by yourself. _

_-What do you mean?_

_-Elena is stealing you spotlight. I know she chose the dresses that you and Meredith are wearing for tonight´s party. You know why she did it? Because she doesn't want you guys to look better than her. She is threatened by the simple thought of anyone being more special than her. _

_-There is no need to be so vicious.._

_-Look, you can be Elena´s pet for the rest of your life or you can be a part of something bigger. I am having a slumber party at home after the school party. You are invited to come. I hope you do. See you, Bonnie._

_Caroline kissed Bonnie on the cheek, got into her own car and left._

Bonnie tried really hard to hide her feelings so she put on a smile on her face and kept styling Elena´s hair.

-Bonnie, be more careful, please. It's my hair the one you are touching.

-Hey guys, I asked my mom to order pizza so its here when we came back.-Meredith said

-Great, Mer. I think we are ready to go. I just need my purse…..Bonnie, what do you think you are doing?

-What do you mean?

-That necklace. Where did you get it?

-My sister gave it to me. It has emeralds and it belonged to my grandma. Do you like it?- Bonnie asked proudly

-It´s beautiful, Bon. But it doesn't match your dress, at all.

-Oh, I don´t really mind.

-Well, you should, you are my best friend. I cannot enter the party with you looking like a clown…. actually, that necklace would look lovely with my dress. What do you think, Mer?-Elena winked an eye

-You are right. It would look a lot better with Elena´s dress, Bonnie, give it to her.

-But it´s mine! –Bonnie said in disbelief

-Oh, you can wear something else, something more simple…like this one- said Meredith showing her an ordinary necklace.

-Why do guys care so much?

Meredith took the emerald necklace from Bonnie´s hand and gave to Elena, who adjusted it in her pale slender neck.

-Perfect. Now we can go.

Meredith and Elena went down the stairs and Bonnie follow them, with a frown on her face. It was party time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

The gym was fully decorated with yellow and red balloons and colorful garlands. Everyone was talking to each other and only a few girls where dancing on the center of the room. It seemed like a perfect night to have a good time.

-Elena, you look beautiful!- Olivia McKyle blurt out with admiration

-You are so gorgeous! I wish I could afford that kind of dress but, unfortunately, I don't have that kind of money. But you really look amazing!- Sarah Stevens said

-Thanks! –Elena rolled her eyes and took Bonnie and Meredith to a corner of the gym to talk to them in private- Geez, these girls can be really annoying, right? Hey, do me a favor, go keep and eye on Caroline and her friends. I think she will try to make a prank on me and there is no way I will let her. Besides, I need to concentrate on important things like giving a good impression so everyone will vote for me and Stefan for prom King and Queen at the end of the year. I just can´t bother with Caroline stuff right now.

-Okay, Elena. But when Alaric arrives, Bonnie will have to play detective on her own. I have a date too and I want to enjoy it.-Meredith seemed a bit anxious against her usual relaxed facade.

-Sure. Bonnie can do it. It's not like she has a date anyway. You don´t mind, do you, Bonnie?-Elena asked as she put her hands on her hips

-It´s fine. I mean, I want to dance with someone too. But I guess I will have time to check on Caroline.

Caroline was surrounded by girlfriends and they were all laughing cheerfully. It seemed like she was in a good mood. They were probably the only girls at school who were mean enough to stand up to Elena. The rest of the girls admired Elena and followed her like puppies. –They follow her like _I_ do- Bonnie thought –Maybe Caroline was right. Maybe it was time for Elena to come back to earth and realize that she couldn´t get away with anything all time. But, on the other side, Elena had been her friend since they were in kindergarten. They were best friends for life. They were part of the velociraptor sisterhood. Elena might have been the leader all along but being best friends with the it girl gave her some benefits. Benefits she didn´t knew if she was ready to give up.

Bonnie wasn´t sure what to do. Caroline was a very popular girl too. Maybe the only reason why Caroline was malicious to Elena was because she a bit resented for everything that happened while they were friends. Feeling left out was something Bonnie could relate to. Maybe she and Caroline had more in common that she ever thought.

Bonnie always thought the best of everyone. Caroline was no exception. Behind that mean girl disguise there was probably a girl who was insecure and that wanted to feel accepted. Bonnie felt the unnecessary need to apologize for being a bit harsh with her before. She approached Caroline and her group of friends walking awkwardly and the tall girl greeted her with a massive smile.

-Bonnie! You look stunning, really. A lot better than little miss pageant over there-she said looking briefly to Elena.

Caroline friends laughed and Bonnie felt a bit uncomfortable.-Well, thanks, you look pretty too. I was thinking, if it was possible, that maybe you and I could talk for a minute. Just the two of us.-

Caroline raised her eyebrow, took Bonnie´s small hand and guided her to the table that was serving punch.

-Was is it?-Caroline asked suspiciously

-I just wanted to apologize. I wasn´t very nice to you today. I am sorry.

- I should be the one who should be apologizing here. I know I said some rough things today to you and I am sorry about that too. But I swear that I said them in your best in interest, Bonnie. It´s time for you to open your eyes and understand that there is more to life than being Elena's personal assistant. So….are you coming tonight to my sleepover?-

-I don´t know, Caroline, I am supposed to go back to Meredith´s and Elena said…

-Oh, for god´s sake, Bonnie! Move on for once!-Caroline snapped- Look at them right now, dancing like idiots. Do you really think that they give a damn if you go home back with them? Actually, I think they rather go home on their own.

Bonnie looked like she was about to cry so Caroline softened a bit:- I am sorry, again. I guess I am just a bit huffy. But seriously, come to my sleepover. You´ll have fun. I promise.

Bonnie started playing with one of her strawberry curls- Well; I guess there is no harm in going to a sleepover…so…ok. I am going. –Bonnie decided after giving a shyly smile.

-That´s superb! You´ll not regret it. Now, I need to go back with my girls. You should ask some guy to dance-Caroline suggested, leaving Bonnie in the punch table.

Meredith approached Bonnie, walking slowly with her golden high heels.

-What was that about? - Meredith wondered

-What was what?-

-You and Caroline were talking so eagerly…why? I mean, what about?

- I was just keeping an eye on her, as Elena said. Just that-Bonnie crossed her fingers

-Right….…For a moment I though that..…..For a moment you seemed like friends. Silly me. How did it cross my mind that you could ever be friends with such an unscrupulous and nasty girl like her?

-Meredith, she is not that bad. She is…kind of sweet…

Meredith opened her mouth in shock.-Who are you and what have you done with Bonnie?-Meredith said laughing a bit after a while

-Oh, come on, Mer, you can´t honestly think so badly of her.

-As a matter of fact I can. Actions speak louder than words, you know? Sometimes I forget that you are so naïve…so gullible- Meredith said caressing Bonnie´s head.

-I am not!-Bonnie yelled- Stop treating me like a baby!

-Calm down, Bonnie. It´s no big deal.

-Don´t tell me to calm down. I won´t. –Bonnie fixed her messy curls and stared at Meredith angrily- You really need to stop talking to me like that.

-Like what? What´s gotten into you, Bon? You are acting in a really weird manner lately. Have you been drinking too much punch?...I know some of the guys were planning on spiking it….

-I am just fine, ok?...I just want to dance with someone…and I will-Bonnie walked to the center of the gym and started dancing next to a brown haired guy who seemed excited to be near a girl.

Caroline and her friends started dancing next to them to and both girls were smiling to each other, in a complicity way.

Meredith stared at them for a moment and then started looking for Elena. Elena was in a corner of the gym, kissing Stefan passionately. She didn't seem to notice anything but Stefan and his soft lips and his gentle hands.

-Elena? I don´t want to interrupt you…but I´ve got a situation over here. I think you need to see this.

-Is this important? I kinda am in the middle of something, as you can see.

-Just take a glance.-Meredith said pointing her index finger to Bonnie´s location

Elena was astonished to say the least. _Why was everyone applauding Bonnie and…...Caroline? _This wasn´t right. This was a mistake of apocalyptical proportions. Almost running to center of the room, Elena pushed Caroline to the side and started dancing next to Bonnie.

-Ele-na! Ele-na!

Caroline was pissed. She walked angrily to the DJ and disconnected a cable that turned the music off. Everyone started complaining, wondering what was happening. Caroline whispered something to the DJ and gave him a handful of dollars. The DJ started packing his belongings.

-Everyone listen to me-Caroline said aloud -The DJ is leaving now. He said that the president of party organization duties didn´t pay him yet and that this is a scam. So he is leaving. And who is the president of party organization duties? Elena Gilbert! You want to blame someone for this? Blame Elena! She ruined the party. She ruined everything.

Everyone looked at Elena angrily and started leaving the gym.

-What have you done, Caroline? What´s going on?

-I should be the one asking that question to you. You were responsible for paying the DJ. You´ve been the one bragging all over the school about how every party that Elena arranges is a successful party. And now look what you have done. You are an idiot, Elena. Face your mistakes once and for all.-Caroline said bitterly, narrowing her cat-like eyes

-I don´t know what you are talking about. I paid the DJ last week, in advance. I know that you are involved in this. I know that you are so jealous of me that you wanted to ruin my night. But guess what? You ruined your own night too. You ruined everyone´s night.

-I haven´t ruined anything. Bonnie, let´s go.-Caroline took Bonnie´s left arm hastily

-Where do you think you are going?-Elena took Bonnie´s right arm and stared at her intensely

-She happens to be invited to my slumber party. A real party, that is. And she is coming. She said so, right, Bonnie?

Bonnie bitted her lower lip and faced the floor.

-What is she talking about, Bonnie?-Meredith asked, confused.

-Hey, guys, there is no need to fight. –Bonnie finally said -ok, yes, Caroline invited me to her party and I say yes. You don´t mind, do you?

- So what if she does mind? You are free to do whatever you want to, Bonnie.-Caroline wasn´t going to let Bonnie go just like that

-We are having our own slumber party too, Bonnie. We agreed to it beforehand. –Elena was offended

-Well, technically I never said I would go to your slumber party, Elena. You just assumed it. And I accepted Caroline´s invitation.-Bonnie was overwhelmed and almost in tears

-Fine. Go have fun.-Elena said sarcastically - We´ll talk about this on Monday, then.

Meredith didn´t say a word but she seemed disconcerted. Caroline and Bonnie left the gym, followed by Caroline´s clique.

-I just don´t understand anything anymore-Meredith said

-You are not the only one. But never mind. This is just the beginning. This is war.


	3. Chapter 3

-Bonnie, I welcome you to our group. You officially are a part of us now. Cheers!

Bonnie was in Caroline´s room with a few friends of hers: Marianne, Stella and Emma. She wasn´t certain of all the circumstances that made her end up there, but she was having a good time. Caroline´s friends were like Caroline: bitchy and sweet at the same time. They spent most of the night watching sitcoms, painting each others nails and making fun of Elena Gilbert. Actually, making fun of Elena was pretty much all the wanted to do. Even Bonnie had a few laughs. At the same time, she was having a moral dilemma. She felt like a betrayer for being there with Caroline and making fun of her best friend behind her back….but since when being a betrayer felt so good?

-Guess what? Last Tuesday I ended my private cheerleading practice later than usual. So I walked through the corridor and I overheard this girl, Aimee something, don´t remember her name, talking to her boyfriend about the school president election. She said that she heard that Elena has been blackmailing the girls of the swimming club to vote for her. Can-you-believe-that?-Stella said with her jaw half open

-Really? You can´t be serious! That is so unfair!-Emma said, bothered-we worked so hard for Caroline´s campaign! And then cheater Barbie wins!

-That´s not it, Emma-Caroline said raising an eyebrow- I´ve heard that Elena had been giving emm….favors….to the football team. If you now what I mean…

-What a slut!-

-I know!-

-I don't think neither of those things is true. They are just rumors, after all-Bonnie said after a while

-Oh, please, Bonnie, you honestly can´t believe Elena is into innocent tactics. I mean, she had like what? 20 boyfriends at least? –Marianne asked

-Yeah, she changes them every two weeks, right?-

-Well, she did had lots of boyfriends, that´s true…-Bonnie said-but I don´t believe that she could be doing…anything with them. I mean, she never told me so. And we are best friends.

-Bonnie, you are so sweet. But Elena did tell someone about those things: Meredith. They tell each other everything. Maybe she thinks Meredith can keep a secret better than you…-Caroline hinted –not that _I _agree on that, of course.

-What are you trying to say?

-That maybe you and Elena weren´t really best friends after all...BFF´s tell each other absolutely everything. If she can´t trust you…she isn´t you best friend.

-Well, Meredith can´t be trusted either. - Stella stated-she is one the main people who mostly start Elena´s rumors.

-What are you talking about? Meredith would never do anything like that.-Bonnie said offended

-Really?...Maybe you need to check this out-Caroline said, handing her an old recorder with a cassette on it-

-What is this?-

-Just press `play` and listen carefully-

Bonnie did so.

_Is this thing on?-yes, idiot, it is.-oh sorry..I´ll go listen some gossip and be back in 5…._

-What is this?-Bonnie asked again

-Shh! Shut up and listen!..-

…_..So is there anyone you like?-Elena´s voice appeared-The teacher is a hottie, don`t you think?...-Yes, Mr Saltzman is quite a gentleman. I really like him…-What about you, Bonnie? Is there anyone you like?- -hahaha Bonnie likes everyone—haha not true! There is one guy I like..and I think he may like me back..- And who is that?—Damon. He is pretty awesome..- hahaha Have you even talked to him Bonnie?-Meredith´s asked- yes. A lot- really? What makes you think he likes you back? Have he said anything special to you?-Well, some things but…damn, I need to go to the toilet, wait here for me- the noise of some steps were listened. Do you think she is serious?- About liking Damon, Elena?- No…about him liking her back.-Maybe. I don´t know. Bonnie doesn´t have much experience with guys.- As if he could like her. I mean, he probably likes her like a little sister, right? Like a friend.- Maybe. I wouldn´t want to see her heartbroken if she ever realizes he doesn't like her back.- ever realizes? More like when she DOES realize. It´s obvious Damon likes me. Not her.-Why do care anyway? You are dating his brother.- I don´t care. I just care about Bonnie. I swear. –Ok, so who is gonna tell her that he is not that into her?- No one..she will find that one out on her own- Yeah, maybe that´s for the best. It will let her grow up.-Hey, Bonnie is taking to much time in the toilet. Let´s go there…-A few more steps were listened._

A beep interrupted the sound.

-Not very reliable friends, in my humble opinion-Marianne said

-I don´t get it..when have you guys recorded this? –Bonnie asked, very confused

-Last year. Stella did it. She is a good spy, isn´t she?- Marianne answered-I am sorry, Bonnie. I am sorry that you found out about Elena´s and Meredith´s ways. But you don´t need them now. You have _us_.

-Of course she has us. And we have her.-Caroline hugged Bonnie

-I can´t believe they talk about me like that. Without me knowing.-Bonnie said sadly- I thought we were friends…

-Just forget about them, Bon. Look, let's forget about this right now. It´s a total bummer. Lets do something fun.

-Like what?

- I say makeover night!-Emma yelled

Everyone started laughing.

…

Meredith and Elena were seating on the floor, eating pizza and complaining.

-How could she left with those bitches?-Elena said angrily-she ditched _me_! She ditched _ME_!

-I know, Elena, but shouting isn´t going to solve anything. There must be something we are missing….

-Yes, we are missing our best friend! And what is she doing in this very moment? Playing friends with Caroline! She is playing with fire and she is going to get burned!

-I know you are mad…and so am I, but we need to think. So relax…

-Caroline is making a fool out of her and you are asking me to relax? It`s our job to do something about it...I know! What if we crash Caroline´s stupid sleepover?-

-Are you nuts? How would that help at all?-Meredith closed her eyes softly- First things first. I think we should talk to Bonnie. She probably is having some sort of crisis going on. Maybe something happened with her family…I don´t know. The only way to know is by talking to her and giving her a chance to explain herself…

-Fine. But keep in mind that Bonnie picked Caroline instead of me. I mean instead of us. That´s how it is. She is not going to get away with it that easily. You can bet she will have a lot of explaining to do on Monday.

-Ok…wait a second. What if we invite Caroline over? And make a truce.

-Are you out of your mind? I am not inviting that jerk to my house!

-Look, I don´t like Caroline either, I really don´t. But maybe if we invite her, Bonnie will join us again.

-No way, Meredith. I rather die alone than having Caroline Forbes anywhere near me.

-Come on, Elena, Bonnie is more important than your own pride.

Elena looked at her skeptically.


	4. Chapter 4

-There´s Caroline. Let's go talk to her.

Elena and Meredith approached Caroline in the school hallway while she was looking at herself in a small pink mirror. She looked tall and slender and didn´t seem to notice them for a few seconds.

-What is it now, Elena?-Caroline asked, bothered- don't you have anything interesting to do like teasing a guy or something?

-I am going to pretend I didn´t hear you. Where is Bonnie?-Elena asked

-Having fun with my friends. Thank you very much for your concern.

-Oh, really? Did you guys have a good time at your house?

-It was a total blast. Too bad you weren´t there- the tall girl answered sarcastically.

-What are you up to? Why did you invite Bonnie to your party? You never seemed to like her that much before.

-Oh, I did. The one I didn´t like and I still don´t like it´s _you_.

-Oh, stop it already, Caroline!-Meredith exclaimed

-No one is talking to you, pothead.

- Pothead? When did you come up with that?

-Whatever.-Caroline narrowed her cat eyes and stared at Elena- Bonnie is my friend now and she is going to be one of the popular girls in this school in just a few days, you´ll see. Maybe you should talk to her and then you will realize she doesn't want anything to do with you anymore.

-No way. Bonnie, Mer and I are friends since kindergarten. You trying to brainwash her is not going to work.

-I am not brainwashing her, I am just opening her eyes. But guess what? I don't have time for this chit chat at all. I have lots of stuff to do. See you, Elena.

Caroline stormed off walking like a model through the runway and then Bonnie appeared. She didn´t look like her at all. Her hair was a lot shorter and straighter and she was wearing high heels and a skimpy dress. Not very high school appropriate at all.

-Bonnie? Is that _you_?-Meredith was in shock

-What the hell happened to you?-

-Oh, this? It´s just my new look. It fits more my personality and my new friends.

-Your new friends?-Elena was annoyed-Look, Bonnie; we need to talk about what happened on Friday.

-I don´t think there is much to talk about, Elena. I thought you guys were my friends but I was clearly wrong. You are always talking about me behind my back, aren´t you? You think a guy like Damon would never like me, don´t you? Well I´ll prove you wrong, you will see.

-What´s wrong with you? This is about Damon, then? Because I don´t know what are you talking about.

-We never said anything behind your back, Bon, I promise.-Meredith said sadly

-Liar. –The petite girl replied harshly- And don´t call me Bon. Only my friends call me like that. And you aren't my friends.

-Bonnie, why did you go with Caroline? And what's with your attitude?-

-My attitude is just fine. I just realized that I have a lot of potential and that you guys have been holding me back.-Bonnie answered loudly- Caroline invited me to her party and I said yes. Big deal. She is my friend now so deal with it..

-I can´t believe what I am listening. This is not you, Bonnie. I mean, just look at yourself…you look like a tramp.

-Funny that you say that, Elena, when everybody knows you're the biggest bitch around town. You thought that sweet little Bonnie couldn´t stand for herself, didn´t you? Well, that´s shit. I am done with you.

-Bonnie! You better take back what you said right now!-Elena yelled

- I am not doing anything that I don´t want. So stop telling me what to do because I won´t take it .-Bonnie was very agitated and she started breathing loudly.

-Oh, I just remember. You better bring me back my emerald necklace by tomorrow or you´ll be in trouble. And by the way, it looked horrible on you and on your stupid dress.

Bonnie stormed off the same way Caroline did some minutes ago, shaking her butt and hair.

-You could have said something! –Elena snapped at Meredith

-What did you want me to say? She is nuts! Caroline and her friends are a bad influence on her! She looks like a cheap hoe!

-You don´t say! This isn´t over. Caroline better watch her back because Bonnie is not going to hang out with her much more.

-I cannot believe this…she is so not Bonnie…-Meredith bitted her lips – What if we ask Damon to talk to her? They have always been close..

- Yes, that´s a good idea. He can tell her to stop acting like a freak. We better get going.

…

Bonnie was sitting at the porch of her house, with her legs crossed, smoking a cigarette. She was a bit worried about what happened at school that morning. She didn´t meant to start a fight. Well…actually, she did. She did felt a bit empowered after telling Elena what she thought. It was good to take it off her chest. She was still upset about Elena´s and Meredith´s betrayal, after all. They were supposed to be her friends and in just a few minutes she discovered that nothing was what it seemed to be. She was never going to forgive them. No way.

She was distracted of her thoughts by a beautiful figure that was suddenly standing right in front of her. His black eyes shined like stars and his face was very attractive, in a model like way.

-Da..Damon. What are you doing here?

- Not happy to see me, little red bird? - He grinned

- Of course I like to see you. You know you can come whenever you want. I am just a bit surprised to see you here, though. You haven´t been around lately.

-I haven´t?

-Not around me, at least.

- Then I guess you don´t know what I want to talk about…so…what´s going on lately?

-Not much-Bonnie´s face flushed a bit- I just started hanging out with some new friends, that´s all.

- I see… You look different-

-oh, yeah, I decided to change my look. What do you think? Do you like it?

Damon smirked and ignored the question. There was a long silence.

-Why are you against Elena?- he ask, abruptly

-Against Elena? I am not against her. I just think it´s time we go separate ways.

-Why?

-I am sorry, Damon, but it´s none of your business. All I am going to say is that I found out she isn´t as nice as she pretends to be.

-Come on, I can keep a secret. Tell me- Damon voice was soft and seductive but it didn´t seemed to work on Bonnie this time

-It´s kind of private. Anyway, if you are only here to talk about Elena, you can leave now. Because I won´t talk about her.

-Ok. I won´t talk about Elena, little red bird. So you have new friends now.

-Yes. They are pretty amazing. Caroline especially. And guess what? I am going to join the cheerleader squad! Caroline is the head cheerleader so she will let me join.

-That´s great. I never knew you were into sports.

-Well, it´s not just for the sake of a sport, you know-Bonnie smiled cheerfully- it´s the status that it will give me. As Caroline says, cheerleaders rule the school. So if I am one of them, I will be on top.

-Fascinating.- Damon rolled his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonnie woke up in the middle of the night. _Who the hell was knocking the door at that time?_ Maybe there were burglars or something. She was about to wake up his dad but finally decided not to while heading to the front door. She opened the door and saw a smiley Elena holding some bags.

-What are you doing here? Specially now…?-Bonnie asked while scratching her messy hair

Elena came in without answering and entered the living room. She sat on a comfortable couch and started opening one of her bags.

-What the hell, Elena?

-Since you are "too cool" to talk to me now, I decided to burst into your house. And I brought some goodies like candies, magazines, nail polish…oh, I also brought you this- Elena handed her a shiny necklace

-Thanks, I guess. And what´s up with all this stuff? I don´t remember inviting you for a sleepover, Elena.

-Oh, come on, Bonnie, there is no one to impress here, right now, so you can stop this badass act. I just wanted to have a talk to you, a real talk, to clear things, just that. You can´t deny me that, please. For old time´s sake.

Bonnie seemed to doubt for a moment but in the end she sat next to Elena in the couch.

-Fine. But no one should know about this. I have a reputation to maintain.

-Yeah, right…okay, so I´ve been thinking how to start…I need to know how is it that in just two weeks we went from being best friends to be enemies, apparently…

-We aren´t enemies, Elena, I just don´t trust you anymore. And you can´t blame me for that.

-Why would you say that? What have I done to you to think I am not reliable?

-Meredith and you are talking behind my back, I know it. Caroline showed me this recording from a year ago where you and Meredith practically said that I don´t have a bloody chance of dating Damon. What kinds of friends say that, Elena?

Elena was caught short but she didn´t let it show too much. _How on earth did Caroline have a recording of them talking?_

-Bonnie, I don´t know what you could possibly have listened, but we probably were joking or fooling around. I don´t think we ever done or said anything to harm you in purpose.

-Well, you have.

-I am sorry for whatever we said in that recording, Bon. But keep in mind it was a year ago, we were idiots back then..so we said stupid stuff...

-You are still an idiot right now.

-Come on, Bonnie! I am trying really hard to heal our friendship! You should try it too!-Elena started getting angry

-Ok, so you said stupid stuff a year ago and now I am supposed to forgive you?

-Yes, or at least you could try to understand. You had your share of stupid talk too, you know, you are no saint.

-Yes, about another people, not my friends. Besides, that's not the only thing that bothers me.

-What else is there, then?

Bonnie bitted her lips. It was now or never. It was the moment to finally let her fears go away and tell Elena in a civilized way some of the things that were irritating her lately. Some of the things that Elena did that made her feel less important, more vulnerable. But how could she put all that in words without sounding like a pathetic loser?

-I am waiting, Bonnie. What else is bothering you?

-_You_. You know something, Elena? I get it. I get that you are so beautiful, so smart, so funny, so amazing. I get that everybody loves you and that everybody wants to be with you. I get it. You are awesome. And I was ok with that, all this years I didn´t really mind being behind you. But lately it´s has been exhausting. You never take me seriously. You can´t take seriously that I like someone and the idea that someone might like me back….You can´t take that seriously either. You always want to be the center of everything. Why can´t I be the center once for a change? Or Meredith, for that matter? What is it that makes you so special from everyone else? That you have a vampire boyfriend? That you have powers? Newsflash, Elena, I am witch. No one seems to remember that, except when they just need my help. Then, no one thanks me and all the credits go to you, again. Like Meredith and me were just the stupid sidekicks. Actually, I am surprised she isn´t angry at you, too. You also treat her like a servant that owes you. Except that she is the first category servant and I am the second, right, Elena? –Bonnie stopped talking and waited for Elena to say something but she didn´t- What is it now, Elena? Why can´t you just answer? You wanted to have a talk, now your wish is granted. You wanted to know why we aren´t friends anymore, now you know. So stop staring at me like an idiot and say something.

-I don´t know what to say-Elena´s blue eyes were filled with tears- I didn´t know you felt like that, I swear…..I just…I am a leader, Bonnie. That's what I am and I lead. It´s natural to me..I always thought you guys wanted to be….guided. I always thought…

-What?

- I always thought I was doing you guys a favor. I am the popular one. If you are with me, you are popular too, right?

-That´s the most selfish thing I ever heard! So you are doing us a favor? We are such losers in need of popularity and you are doing your charity with us?- Bonnie exploded

-What is going on down here?-Bonnie´s dad appeared, with dark circles under his eyes and a wood bat on his hands

-Daddy, I am sorry! Elena just came by to give me something back and we were just talking.

-It didn´t sound like it. I´ve heard some shouting…never mind. It´s very late and tomorrow you have school. You better get back to bed. Is Elena staying over?

-No, thanks, Mr. McCullough-Elena said, trying not to sound too upset even thought her puffy red eyes were betraying her- I rather go back home. I´ll be there in just five minutes.

-Okay. Be careful, please. Bonnie, back to bed.-He said heading upstairs.

-In a minute, daddy-Bonnie said with a sweet voice- I think you should leave, Elena. We had enough talk for a night.

-Okay, I´ll leave. But we haven´t finished talking, Bonnie.

Elena closed her eyes for a second and then walked to the front door.

-Elena, wait, you are forgetting your bags of goodies.

-You can keep them…Bonnie, I now you are really mad at me, and maybe with good reason, but remember that you are my best friend…and I love you.

Elena left and closed the door.


End file.
